


[Podfic] The Jackpot Question

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Alec needs to marry these people.He’s kind of caught off guard by the thought. He’s known they were a ‘for as long as you’ll have me’ kind of deal for a long time, but this longing? This is new.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] The Jackpot Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jackpot Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744552) by [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Jackpot%20Question.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The Jackpot Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744552)

**Author:** [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" - Zooey Deschanel & Joseph Gordon-Levitt 

**Length:** 14 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Jackpot%20Question.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Jackpot%20Question.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
